Pintel
Pintel was a member of Captain Hector Barbossa's pirate crew serving aboard the Black Pearl. Pintel was rarely seen without his partner in crime, Ragetti. Biography Early life Pintel and Ragetti were both press-ganged into service by the Royal Navy, but they did not take well to this life. After a year of beatings, bad food and boredom, both jumped ship and set themselves up as pirates in the Caribbean. They were both at Tortuga the night Captain Jack Sparrow arrived there looking for a crew to sail to Isla de Muerta and claim the lost treasure of Hernán Cortés. Pintel and Ragetti both joined Sparrow's crew, along with other pirates, including Barbossa, who became the First Mate. Three days into the voyage, Pintel and Ragetti joined in a mutiny staged by Barbossa that left Jack marooned on a desert island, while the crew of the Black Pearl completeted its journey. At Isla de Muerta, the treasure was found, and soon frittered away. It was only after having lost all 882 gold coins that the pirates learned of the treasure's terrible curse: as punishment for their transgression, they had become undead, and only by returning all 882 pieces into the stone chest on Isla de Muerta would the curse be lifted. Pintel was forced to remain with Barbossa's crew until such a time as he became mortal once more. A cursed pirate For the next nine years, the crew of the Black Pearl raided settlements across the Seven Seas, tracking down all the pieces of treasure taken from the chest. The last piece was found by Pintel himself, during the siege of Port Royal. Working in tandem, Pintel and Ragetti hunted down Elizabeth Swann, holder of the coin, in her father's mansion. Before Pintel could reach her, Swann invoked the right of parlay, much to Pintel's annoyance. However, since this meant the girl would be taken to Barbossa without a fight, it was in Pintel's best interests after all. Elizabeth was taken to Isla de Muerta, after Barbossa was led to believe she was the daughter of "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, whose blood had to be contributed to the blood already paid by the rest of the crew in order to lift the curse. Barbossa held a blood ritual in the treasure cave, dropping the last, blood-stained coin into the chest. In order to ensure the curse had been lifted, Barbossa casually shot Pintel in the heart, who took offense at this, though fortunately for him, the curse was still upon the crew. The rest of the pirates turned on Pintel and Ragetti, accusing them of bringing them the wrong person, though the tension was soon dispelled with the escape of Elizabeth and the arrival of Jack Sparrow—who, as Pintel pointed out, was "supposed to be dead". Pintel and Ragetti participated in the subsequent battle against the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], and later returned to Isla de Muerta with the crew and Will Turner, the real son of "Bootstrap Bill". Barbossa's second attempt at the blood ritual was interrupted, however, by the news that the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was waiting offshore to ambush the pirates. Pintel and Ragetti were chosen by the Bo'sun to act as decoys while the crew infiltrated the ship. Forced to wear a dress and row out into the open in a longboat, Pintel was not pleased, and his sour mood worsened when Ragetti commented upon how nice his partner looked in the dress. Pintel lunged for Ragetti, dropping his parasol and revealing himself to the moonlight—thus showing his true, skeletal form to the crew of the Dauntless. A fierce battle ensued, during which Pintel and Ragetti boarded the ship and slew a number of royal marines. Ultimately, however, Will Turner lifted the curse, Barbossa was shot dead by Jack, and the surviving pirates were forced to surrender to the Royal Navy. Pintel, thinking quickly, attempted to invoke the right of parlay with his captors, offering a sheepish grin as he was placed under arrest. A new life Both Pintel and Ragetti managed to escape the hangman's noose, however, after escaping from the Port Royal prison with help from the jailor's key-carrying dog. They set out to locate their old ship, the Black Pearl, and eventually discovered it anchored at Pelegosto. They attempted to commandeer it, but succeeded only in ensuring the ship was prepped to set sail when its crew suddenly returned with the island's native cannibals in hot pursuit. Jack Sparrow magnanimously allowed them to join his crew, having already accepted Barbossa's pet monkey on board. Despite this act of generosity, neither Pintel nor Ragetti were completely loyal to Jack, seeking only to make profit for themselves. While on Isla Cruces, Pintel decided to take the Dead Man's Chest, the object of Jack's desire, for himself and Ragetti, and fled into the jungles while Sparrow fought Will Turner and James Norrington for possession. They later encountered Elizabeth Swann, and decided to settle a score with her. However, when faced with a common enemy in the form of the crew of the Flying Dutchman, Pintel and Ragetti fought alongside Swann, displaying a surprising level of teamwork with the girl. Ultimately, the chest was stolen by Norrington, and Pintel and Ragetti escaped Isla Cruces with Jack and his crew. Pintel was onboard the Black Pearl when the Kraken attacked, and joined in the desperate fight against it. He abandoned ship with the crew prior to Jack's sacrifice, and returned to Tia Dalma's shack. There, he and Ragetti vowed to sail with the crew to World's End to bring Captain Jack back to the land of the living. With that, the two pirates were shocked to learn they would be accompanied on their voyage by none other than their former Captain, Barbossa. Behind the scenes *Pintel is portrayed by Lee Arenberg in the Pirates of the Caribbean films. He is voiced by Greg Ellis in The Legend of Jack Sparrow, who also provides the voice of Ragetti in that game. *Arenberg maintains that his character is the uncle of Ragetti, though no evidence for this claim has yet been presented in any official material. *In 2006, Pintel and Ragetti were part of an ad campaign for VISA credit cards, in which they try multiple ways to "get treasure" from out of a VISA card Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' Category:Black Pearl crew